You Could Never Fail Me
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: Marinette turns up missing after an akuma attack that happened two weeks ago. Chat Noir looks high and low to find her but the black cat has no such luck. Adrien makes a striking realizations that Marinette is Ladybug and is even more worried for his princess. When she turns up as an akuma those two weeks later you can imagine his surprise. ((one shot))


Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, or its characters. I wrot this one shot with my Co Writer Awesome 126753. /users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753

she is totally awesome and an amazing partner.

Adrien sighed as he walked down the street incredibly sad. Marinette hadnt been at school for the last two weeks and Ladybug had been missing for the same amount of time. It was that, paired with the close call that they had with Troublemaker, Adrien soon found out that Marinette was Ladybug.

Still he couldnt find her and he was extremely worried. He decided the when he got home he was going to immediately go to look for her again. Just as he had been for the last two weeks.

Just then there was a blast, and just like everyone else, Adrien was blasted off the sidewalk and into the road. He looked up and saw a figure in deep red, almost blood like as well as the suit being tattered, like they had been beaten. Sighing he ran over to an alley and transformed, then took off after the Akuma.

Marinette stood up. Her thoughts where over run with purple butterflies and promises. She didn't have the strength or faith to believe in anything else. So when hawkmoth offered her sanctuary in exchange for the small jewels she had almost died to protect. She agreed. She fiddled with a torn piece of her costume. She wore blood red, Chinese style clothing. It looked something of a kimono with short sleeves and a short skirt. The skirt was ripped and tattered. Mesh flowed underneath it as she walked. She didn't wear shoes and her feet where scarred and tough. Her hair was pinned back into a braided ponytail. It looked painfully tight. Her mask was dark with ornate golden swirls, it was like a blindfold. The purple butterfly mask appeared over her blindfold and it whispered encouraging words to her. She nodded. "Yes hawkmoth, thank you." She said softly.

Chat landed at the roof top. "Who are you?" He asked taking his staff out

Marinette looked at him. He couldn't read his expression. "My name is Abuser . . . May I please have your miraculous?" She asked in a soft voice. Her voice was broken and choked.

She didn't look like she wanted to fight, but the ropes that had made her way to the top to bunch around her ankles said otherwise.

"No you cant have my miraculous. But why do you want them?" He asked. "Who are you really?" He asked, she couldnt be who he thought she was.

"They are my ticket to my freedom, Marinette's freedom. . . I just want to be okay again. Please, I don't want to ask again." She said. Abuser raised her hand and the ropes lifted along with her.

"Marinette?! You know where she is?! Ive been looking for her for two weeks!" Chat said in an almost panic.

"Silly kitty . . . I am Marinette." She said. She flicked her fingers towards him and the ropes darted out to him.

He stared and barely dodged the attack. "Marinette no, dont do this!" He called.

She looked at him and frowned. Her ropes retreated back to her as a purple butterfly appears over her blindfold. She nodded and waved her hands and the ropes went for him again. She followed along with him walking as he swatted away her ropes yet still had to move back by the sheer force of her attacks.

"Marinette please, Princess." He begged

"It'd be easier if you complied kitty. Please, just give me the gems. I just want to be free again, and then I can be all yours." She promised. Her brows furrowed as she frowned. Her ropes twisted around him from all sides.

"I cant give you the miraculous, Marinette. . .Ladybug."

"They're gone . . . I'm sorry kitty." She murmured. She closed her open palm to a first and the ropes darted around him again. Wrapping around his ankles and calves and thighs while the upper got his torso and biceps and forearms and one wrapped around his neck. Slamming him back into a wall.

"N-no. . .t-they arent. . ." he said tears forming. "Please Milady. . .dont."

"Painful?" She asked. "This is what I felt for two weeks. This choking sensation of loosing my breath, and everyday I wanted you to save me and everyday I was so disappointed."

"I looked for you!" He said tears falling "everyday all day Marinette!"

"Perhaps. . . But you never found me." She said as her own tears feel from beneath her blind fold where he was sure there where discolored eyes other than her bluebell ones.

"I'm s-sorry. . ." He cried. "I-i failed y-you. . ." he choked.

"You did." She agreed. She touched the ring and screamed as searing pain shot through her body. She fell back and her ropes recoiled from him.

He collapsed and shuddered. "Im so sorry. . ." He muttered at took off the ring detransforming. "Im so so sorry Marinette. . . I completely failed to protect you. . ."

"Kid, that was way to close." Plagg said with heavy panting.

He nodded and looked at Marinette. "Marinette please. . . Come back to me. . ." He begged.

"Kitty. . . Just give me the ring and you won't have to fail me anymore." She held her hand out and he caught glimpse of something purple. A solid purple. Dark, eerrie, bubbly. It looked like a slip of paper. She had to do double take as she stared at Adrien. She looked shocked for a brief moment. Her eyebrows settled again and her head shifted down. He knew she could see through it.

"No."

"Adrien . . ." Her lip quivered and she faltered in her steps. She stepped back as the purple butterfly mask appeared over her again. She raised her hands and lifted her ropes. "Give me the ring Adrien." She said again.

"No Marinette. . . Do what you want. . . But im not fighting you and im not giving you the Miraculous. . ."

She said nothing. She snapped her fingers and the ropes wrapped around his body again. Leaving his neck alone. "I loved you." She admitted. She opened his hand and touched the ring again. It flung her back into a wall. She screamed, it burned her again and the ropes fell limp against him. "Kid we need to go, now!" Plagg said.

"I cant leave here again Plagg!" He said trying to get to her.

"The object, the picture!" Plagg said scrambling to get it. He ripped it from her pocket. Marinette got up and set Adrien away with a kick to his side. Her blindfold fell off her. He caught glimpse of her eyes. They where still an incredible blue.

Adrien groaned as he landed. "Marinette please. . . Stop. . . This isnt you."

"You don't know what I am." She whispered and raised her hands again. "I'm sorry Adrien. I just want to be free."

He quickly grabbed her and kissed her gently. "Then let me help you. . ." He whispered.

She blinked and her ropes dropped from the air. "Adrien . . . Help . . . Me." She begged with a cry. The sound of ripping still the air. Marinette collapsed to her knees and Adrien looked over. A black butterfly came from the picture that Plagg ripped. . . As the saying goes, Plagg had butterflies in his stomach . . . He ate the akuma.

Adrien gently cradled Marinette in his arms as her outfit and hair went back to normal. "Im right here my princess." He whispered.

She was trembling. Barley moving. Barley breathing. There where cuts on her face and scratches on her arms. She curled into his chest, searching for warmth and comfort.

Adrien sighed and looked at Plagg. "We have to get her looked at. . . Hide Plagg. . ." He said and gently picked her up. Then he carried her down the street.

Her breathing got a little steadier as they walked. "Adrien." She murmured in her sleep. Was she dreaming about him? Yes.

He looked at her and sighed as they got to the hospital. "Im so sorry princess." He whispered then let the doctors take her back to get checked.

Plagg wiggled in his shirt pocket. "What an interesting turn of events. The chick that just tried to kill us both is in Ladybug, In live with you, And your falling inlove with her after all this."

"Falling in love with her Plagg? I've been in love with her. . ." He sighed as he sat in the empty waiting room.

"No . . . You've been in love with Ladybug and that weird American actress. . . Nathalie Portman or something?" Plagg teased.

He sighed and looked down "Ladybug and Marinette are the same person Plagg. I've always said I didn't care who was under the mask I loved her. . ."

"Yeah well the chick you love just tried to kill us." Plagg said.

"Yeah i know. . . And its my fault. . ."

"Why's it your fault?" Plagg asked in a whisper.

"I should have looked harder. . ." He said placing his head in his hands. "I should have looked more than just around I. . ." He shook his head. "This is all my fault. . ."

"Why isn't it her captivators fault?"

"Because I should have protected her better. . ."

"Listen kid, none of this is your fault it's hawkmoths. It's whoever took her. It's not your fault." Plagg promised.

Adrien shook his head as a nurse came and tapped him on the shoulder. Plagg disappearing quickly.

"You're Adrien Agreste right? For Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" She asked gently.

"Y-Yes. . . I-is she. . . ?" He trailed off not able to say anything.

"She's fine. She was asking for you. . . Unlike others, she remembers her akuma rampage. . . Just be gentle with her dear." The nurse said.

"T-thank you. . ." He said and walked in slowly. "M-Marinette?" He asked quietly.

Marinette was sitting up on her bed hooked up to a IV bag. She sat cross legged and looked at her hands which where still covered in rope burns and bandages. She looked at him when he said her name. "H-Hi Adrien." She muttered.

"H-how a-are you. . . I m-mean how are y-you feeling. . .?" He asked not looking at her.

"I'm. . . Not sure . . . Mentally. Emotionally. Or physically?" She asked timidly.

"I. . . I dont know. . . I know that y-you probably hate me n-now. . . after all. . . I-I failed to keep you safe. . ." He mumbled.

"N-no Adrien please I-I could never. . ." She said softly. "I'm sorry for what I did." She muttered.

"You did nothing. . ." He said softly. "I should have found you sooner. . . I should have looked harder. . . And longer. . ."

"No Adrien please. . . Please don't blame yourself." She begged him. She already felt horrible. The fact that Adrien was blaming himself for this made her feel worse.

"Why not. . . Like I said I should have looked harder. . ."

"Adrien . . . Will you come here please?" She asked softly. She held her hand out to him. Palm up.

He walked over to her and looked at her. "Im really sorry I failed you princess. . ."

She took his hand and pulled him on the bed with her and got on her knees to meet him half way into her gentle hug. "If it makes you feel any better. I failed you too." She muttered.

"No you didnt. . ." He said softly.

"I became an akuma. . . I let myself get consumed by negative thoughts."

"Marinette with what you went through. . . Who can blame you. . .?"

She nodded and buried her face in his neck. "What am I to you now?"

"If you want. . . Your still my princess. . . And maybe. . . My lady?" He asked hopefully.

"Please . . . I'd like that." She said softly.

"I would too Mari. . ." He said softly and pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you too kitten." She murmured.

He smiled and looked at her then kissed her softly. "You should rest. . . You've been through a lot. . ."

"Will you stay?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'm not leaving my girlfriend again." He said softly getting off the bed and pulled a chair over to her.

"Y-you're not going to sleep on the bed?" She asked timidly and fidgeted.

"It's kind of small and you need to rest. I'll be right here beside you. . . I promise."

She sighed and nodded. "I just want you to be comfortable." She said softly. If sleeping in a chair made him feel better. She wouldn't deny him.

"I'll be okay. . . I swear." He said softly.

She nodded and looked out the window at the orange and purple sky. Her eyes softened she really was exhausted. She adjusted her body around the IV bag and laid back down, tugging her hair out of its pigtails she smoothed it out and curled up.

He smiled and held her hand. He still believed it was his fault but she was safe and that was all that mattered to him.

"I love you, Adrien." She murmured before being sent to sleep.

Adrien smiled at her. "I love you too, Marinette."


End file.
